The Core Genotyping Facility (CGF) was established to investigate the contribution of germ line genetic variation to cancer susceptibility and outcomes. Working in concert with epidemiologists, biostatisticians and basic research scientists in the intramural research program, the CGF developed the capacity to conduct genome-wide association studies (GWAS) and candidate gene approaches to identify the heritable determinants of various forms of cancer. The CGF offers a wide variety of genotyping and sequencing technologies. In addition to offering the latest in genomics technology, the CGF has a fully integrated Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS), comprehensive project management, quality control, and bioinformatics and analytic capabilities, making it a unique collaborative center for NCI-driven scientific endeavors.